


Lost Alice

by Cloninja360



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Memory Loss, Murder, Other, POV First Person, Survival Horror, This is my version of ALice in WOnderland, Twins, Weapons, game, other tags will be added later - Freeform, where everybody is almost evil and want to kill you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloninja360/pseuds/Cloninja360
Summary: You will be play as Alice, along with your twin sibling. You are to find your shard of memories, they are shatter everywhere in Wonderland. You will have to fight your way throughout Wonderland in order to get home. Good luck player...





	1. Prologue-The Game

**Author's Note:**

> https://cloninja360.tumblr.com/ For any questions, concerns, or suggestions

Everyone keep going on about this game _Alice in Wonderland_. It's an RPG where you can play as Male Alice or Female Alice, on a quest to look for your shard of memories in Wonderland. You had to go through different stages until you get to the final stage, which was the Red Queen of Hearts. For some reason, there was a lot of people weren't able to the final stage. Those who got a GAME OVER were all dead soon after. The Government decided to burn and destroy all the games once and for all. However, when they tried to find the creator and their staffs, they were all brutally killed.

 

I thought everything was over, but I never expected a package mailed to me. Within the package was the game _Alice in Wonderland_. I thought in that moment that I was in hell and the devil was there to take me away.

 

I kept asking myself questions ever since the package arrive. _Why was this package delivered to me? Why was this game here? I thought they were all destroyed, never to be seen again. Why would they go through the trouble to deliver this to **me** instead of someone else?  _ I don't want this mess that someone else made in the first place. So, I threw it away in the garbage outside, and hope it would never appear again.

 

Against my wishes, it came back again. There was a note attached to the package this time saying:

 

**_PLAY ME OR YOU'LL REGRET IT. COME AND PLAY WITH US, ALICE._ **

 

Okay, things were getting more creepy now. This note called me _Alice_ , and what does it mean by me regretting something?

 

I didn't know what to do. I opened the package and found the game inside, expect the version is different. It used to be a PS VITA, but now it look like a headgear controller. It look completely different than when it first came out. I didn't understand it. Why would they change it for me? None of this making sense to me. I've decided to play tomorrow. It was a good thing that tomorrow was a weekend. _Let's hope nothing happens until then_.

 

I did my usual routine in the morning. When I came back from jogging to the park, I ate small snack before going to my room. The game still freaked me out because it been stuck in my mind, calling me _Alice_ everywhere I go. Even the cover of the game scared me. it's look so terrifying, with both the Female Alice and Male Alice on the cover, as well as some of the characters of _Alice in Wonderland_. It gave me a bad feeling. I didn't want to play the game anyway. Despite that, I still worried about that note. _Maybe I should play it_ , I thought. I didn't want to know what would happen if I left it alone any more than necessary.

 

I couldn't delay it any longer. I got all the stuff in the package out and set them up. _I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I don't want to do this_. I am scared of what would happen to me if I played this game. Whatever happen to me in there could become reality. _Well, wish me luck_.

 

When I put on the helmet, everything went black. I couldn't see anything. Even when I tried to reach out for something, I couldn't feel or hear anything.

.

.

.

When I came to, I was in front of a door. No window, no chair, no table. There was only a door, and a painfully white room. This was completely different from the game that my classmates played during freetime. I slowly reached for the doorknob. Just then, I felt someone behind me. I turned around to find myself a person with white bunny ears. Could this be the rabbit from the story? If I remember right, the rabbit in _Alice in Wonderland_ had a pocket watch and glasses. This person had the same accessories, but he was smiling. I didn't like it. It was scary, and I wanted to get out of here. I couldn't to get the door to open. _What going on_ _?!_

 

It seemed like the white rabbit was saying something, but I couldn't understand anything he was saying. I was scared, I wanted to go home. I wanted to go home and see my beautiful mother and my annoying brother. I wanted to go back to my own life.

 

While I was lost in thought, the white rabbit grabbed me by the arm. He grabbed my chin toward his, and made me drink something sweet. My knee felt weak and melted toward the ground, my hand went toward my lip. I couldn't think or talk back at him. There was only one thin that popped in my head- _He stole my first kiss!!_ I felt so embarrassed. I could even feel my face burning up.

 

"What did you made drink asshole?!" I shouted at the white rabbit. He told me to open the door, which will give me the answer. I tried to calm myself down and went for the doorknob.

 

"Huh? It's open?"

 

Never mind that. I hated everything that happened to me so far in this stupid game. I didn't know that I would face far worse out there than in that white room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Please give your honest opinions, so I can worker hard to make it more fun to read!  
> Please read with caution  
> I will put up a warning to let you know when it will get graphic on certain scene  
> Enjoy >=<


	2. The Hall of Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are found with no memory and a brother who have the same name as you.

_Huh? Where is this place? Who am I? What am I doing here? Wait, wait, wait_. First of all, let's look around to see where I am. It seems to be that I was laying against a brick pattern-like wall, looking ahead is a hall with some sort of diamond pattern all around. There doesn't seem to be a mirror anywhere in sight, now I can't see what I look like. looking down, I seem to be wearing some sort of a baby blue dress with heart pattern toward the edge of the skirt with an apron attached. Does that mean I'm a girl? Well, I do have long blond hair with a ribbon headband attach on top of my head. I noticed the knife that was laying beside me, I turned pale. _Why is this knife beside me? Did I do something with this knife before I lost my memory? I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared!_

 

 _Huh_ _?_ There's someone coming toward me, this feel dangerous. Then I thought about the knife. _I know that I shouldn't use the knife, but this is for self-defense!_ I grab the knife and stood up, I held it tightly in my hands. When I saw it closer into view, it appeared to be male. _If he comes to kill me... No! I don't want to die before I regain any of my memories. I'm scared..._

 

Now he's in front of me, I'm holding the knife in my hands. Then I saw the knife in his hand, I started to panic. His hand reached toward me, I flinched. _Is he going to kill me_? Before I noticed anything, this man touched my cheek and started gently rubbing it.

 

I've fell to my knee, speechless. My tears started pouring out, I didn't know what to do. I feel like I'm saved. I won't be killed by this man, right? I can barely tell what he looks like, since my sight is being burred by my tears. The man seems to be in a panic, not knowing what to do. When I wiped my tears away, I asked the man his name. _Hm? He seems confused, am I supposed to know him?_ He smiled sadly, he told me that he is Alice, my younger brother.

 

 _I couldn't understand, I don't want to understand. This man Alice is my brother, should I remember this? Unless he's lying, but his expression doesn't look like he lying. Should I trust him? Should I go along with him? But first, if he my brother then he should know my name_. When I asked him to my surprised, I have the same name as my brother. _That funny, I know that people tend to have same name, but never as siblings. I am confused about all this..._ So I asked Alice where we are, he answered that we are in the _**Hall of Beginning**_. I told him that I don't remember anything, he seems a little sad. He stretched out his hand toward me, and asked if I want to go with him. _I... I want to go with him, if I go with him, then I might be able to regained my memories._

_._

_._

_._

We been walking down this hall for a long while, feel like it been going on for hours. Now that I took a good look at Alice next to me, he seems to be around my height if not a little higher. His blond hair seems to go down his neck, with his bang being clip to the sides with four barrettes. They seems to represent those card deck pattern, the heart and the diamond on the right, the spade and the clover on the left. His hair look pretty fluffy in the back, almost like a dog. Looking toward his face, they look a little sharp with a little cubby to it. His cobalt blue eyes, they seems to be a little empty? Looking more downward, he wearing a lightly pale baby blue button-up short sleeve dress shirt with an apron attached to his hip and stop just below his knee. There was also a royal blue necktie with a single red heart toward the bottom. Under the apron was a navy blue dress pants, with pure black dress shoes. He look very proper-like... Even though I don't even know what proper look like anyway!!

 

I wanted to asked Alice how much longer. When I try to open my mouth, the door came into my viewpoint. Now looking closely at it, they have such a beautiful tree design that it making me feel calm and relax. When my hand went toward the doorknob, "Don't touch it!" Alice roughly grab my hand away from the doorknob. I was surprised and confused. "Why?" I asked him. Alice look straight in the eyes and said "If you touch that doorknob, you will stuck into a dimension of repeated nightmares."

 

I drew myself away from the door, surprised.  _I didn't know something like will happen if I touch the doorknob_. I stand behind Alice, more caution this time. Alice looked my way and chuckled, I feel my face burning. _What a jerk! Laughing at a girl who trying not to get herself killed._

 

A voice interrupted my line of thought, it was toward the door or more like the doorknob was speaking to us. His voice sound hoarse, like he been smoking. _Wait...? How do I know that?_ Beside the point, he look like an old man with bunch of wrinkles shown on his face. It kind of making me uncomfortable looking at them. I felt a tug on my dress, I turn around to see Alice with a worry look. Before my mouth could even open, a busting amount of smoke came from the door. I was speechless, I didn't know what to know. Alice tapped my shoulder, "What just happen?" I asked him. "Mr. Doorknob get very nervous when being stared at. So as you can tell, they would gust out smoke to show that he is being shy right now," Alice calmly explained to me.

 

"Hey Doorknob? Are we able to past the door somehow?" I've asked him. The Doorknob laugh rather sharply, I couldn't understand why. "Do you have a key child?" Doorknob hoarsely asked me. _A key?_ I look over at Alice, he shook his head slowly. I looked down, it appeared I have pockets attached to my apron. Reaching into it for something, anything to help me. _I've felt something!_ I took it out to see what it was, it look like some of glass? Turning toward Alice, I show him the glass in my hand. _Hm?_ He seems...surprised? "Are you okay Alice?" I try asking him. He just stood there, not saying anything. Now there water pouring down his cheek, _is it something I shouldn't have?_ I've started to panic! Before I could muster up the courage to hug Alice, the glass started to shine brightly. I couldn't see a thing, then I noticed an image started to came into view. _It felt calming..._ I don't why, but water from my eyes started to blurred my sight.

 

Then an even brighter light shone in this already bright place, I tried to reach for it. The image became even more clearer. It was a old man and a younger person sitting together casually outside near a door with a beautiful tree design craved on it. They look so happy, so comfortable with eachother.

 

After that, the light faded out. I'm starting to feel lightheaded. _Hm? Is Doorknob saying something to me?_ But I can't hear anything. Someone is carrying me, is that Alice? That would be nice, although I don't know where we are going. That glass from earlier, it almost feel like a memory. I don't know why, it just feel so familiar. My eyes are failing me, slowly into the darkness. Ah, it feel good in their arms.

 

 _Goodnight Alice, my dear brother..._     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! >~<  
> It would be awesome if you could give me your opinions on how the story is so far!  
> Until next time!!


	3. The Dormouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Dormouse
> 
> Warning- Someone will died
> 
> Enjoy =3

When I open my eyes, I've saw lot of different color. I look around my surrounding as I stood up mid-way, it look like a forest expect it really colorful. I look toward where I was sleeping on, it felt really soft and comfortable. Though I don't know what it is. Looking around for Alice, he was nowhere to be seen. I'm starting to get worry. When I stood up fully, I've sound a sound in front of me. I pull the knife out in front of me, feeling the panic growing inside me. _What do I do? What do I do? Alice is not here, since I'm by myself, I need to protect myself._

 

Yet, I don't feel any murderous feeling. When it came out of the bushes, I've felt surprise. It's a little boy with big round black ear with a little orange toward the top and a long pale hairless tail. Although I was still cautious, since I don't know what any of this is going on in this unknown place. The boy turn it red eyes toward me, with a look of surprise? _Huh? Should I know this boy?_ He step closer to me, I took a step back with the knife still in my hands. The boy seem confuse. Well I am as well. I ask him "Who are you?", he seem speechless. But he smile kindly "I'm Dorm Mouse, your childhood friend."

 

Taken back by surprise, _I have a childhood friend now?_  Dorm Mouse have a vibrant orange hair with shade of black toward the end. He even look younger than me as well. Dorm Mouse wearing a checker pattern of vibrant orange and light orange with a black dress shirt, with a red ribbon attached. He wear a pale brown short and a red and white tennis shoe with white sock.

 

_Yet, can I trust him? I don't know where Alice is at the moment, and the only thing to protect myself is this knife that I don't know how to use. Cause' it could be dangerous, anything can happen when you're holding some kind of weapon. Beside the point! Can I really trust this 'Dorm Mouse' person, when Alice is not around?_

 

Mm? Was I thinking for too long? Dorm Mouse stare at me a tad bit too long. "What?" I ask him. The boy look me in the eyes "You don't look so good Alice. Are you okay?"

 

I thought about it, maybe I am. Thinking back to the recent events that happen to me, would not be surprising in the least. 

 

"Hey Dorm Mouse? Is there anywhere that I can rest for now while I'm waiting for my brother?"

 

The boy beam up with excitement "Of course Alice! Right this way!" Pointing in the direction of the tall building with brick pattern. 

He seems happy. I don't know why, but my lip turn upward a bit. Even though I have no memory of this kid, I feel warmth filling in my chest with a prick as well. I wonder why?

_Waah!? I'm being drag, I'm hope nothing go wrong. Oh well, I'll play along for now..._

.

.

.

We been walking down this colorful cobble path for what feel like hours. And yet I don't feel tired at all. My eyes went toward the colorful rocks that look so pretty. I'm starting to see some sort of face on the colorful rocks? Now that I noticed, all of the rock have some sort of faces on them so far. I bend toward to take a closer look. To my horror, they all have terrifying faces on them. Not only that, they're all murmuring repeating phrases:

 

_**"It hurt!"    "Stop it!"     "Please don't hurt me!!"     "I'm sorry!!"** _

 

I've flinches away from the path, looking horrify at Dorm Mouse.  _I want to run away as soon as possible, but my legs won't move?!_ The cries of the rock grew louder and louder. I've tried to cover my ears, yet they still shriek through them. 

 

_It's painful. I feel painful. The rock feel painful..._

 

I hesitantly glance at Dorm Mouse, I've froze. He looking at me with such cold glare. _I'm scared_.  _I want to run away from here, but I'm scared. No, no nononononono!!!_ My eyes went shut in fright. I've tries to call for help, it didn't. No sound would come out, I couldn't move either. I slowly open my eyes, Dorm Mouse is walking slowly toward with its cold eyes set on me.

 

Next thing I knew is that Alice is in front of me, holding a knife toward the boy. My shoulder felt lighter now that Alice is here.  _Hm? What is with this warmth that's building up in my chest? Happy? Am I happy that Alice is here?_ My thought were abrupt by shouting between Alice and the boy. I couldn't understand the conversation between them, it's like they're talking in a foreign language.

 

I could feel my muscles move again, which was a relief. I've neaten my dress, trying to ignore the cry of the rocks. I felt a presence behind me.  _Hm? Is someone watching us?_ I've try to look for the source, only for it to disappear.  _Did I imagine it?_

 

Turning my focus toward my brother and the mouse boy. I've felt bile filling up in my throat. Alice was splatter with blood and gut from head to toe, and there was a cut-up limp body of what it appear to the boy, Dorm Mouse. My knee crashes into the soft dirt. Forgetting that Alice have a bloody knife in his hand, my arms wrap around my stomach. I barely notice that Alice came to me all worriedly like a mother hen. Then he gently put his hand on my back and slowly rubbing up and down. I feel like puking, yet it never happen. 

 

_I just so tired. I have been going through so much, it is getting a bit too stressful for me. I just want to sleep it off and forget it._

 

My head went to rest on my brother shoulder, I feel his hand run smoothly through my head. From there, my consciousness faded from me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudo and comment  
> Thank and peace out :3


End file.
